You Have the Right to Remain Sexy
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: After Emma and Killian are reunited in Hyperion Heights, Killian wishes to dispose of his police officer uniform. But Emma wants to have a little fun with it once they get home.


**Note** : This came from my head canon that Emma and Killian would do a little role playing once they were reunited. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...You Have the Right to Remain Sexy: Part 1/1…**

Killian climbed into the bug and smiled at his wife. "Let's go home, love."

Emma gestured around her. "So are you going to miss this place at all?"

Killian shook his head. "I suppose Hyperion Heights holds a certain amount of appeal for some, but Storybrooke is my home." He paused and then tugged at his police officer uniform. "I just want to put this all behind me. First order of business when we return home is to dispose of this uniform. I don't wish to retain anything that reminds me of my time spent away from you."

Emma smiled at her husband and then her eyes twinkled with desire as she brought her hand up to rub along his bicep.

"Are you sure? Because I've always found a man in uniform to be extremely sexy."

Killian cocked his eyebrow, his tongue darting out to lash at his lips. "Is that so?"

Emma nodded, her hand running down his thigh. "Yeah. I was actually thinking you could keep it and maybe we could have a little fun with it when we get home."

Killian grinned and leaned forward to place a kiss on his wife's lips. "As you wish."

Emma smiled as they parted and then started the car.

…

It took a few days for Killian to settle back into his life with Emma in Storybrooke. But soon it felt like he had never left.

He smiled as he looked down at his Officer Rogers name badge and straightened it. He then lifted his hand and knocked on their bedroom door.

A moment later, his wife threw the door open. His eyes swept down her body appreciatively. She was wearing a black silk nightie that accentuated her breasts and left little to the imagination.

Emma feigned surprise. "Officer, what seems to be the problem?"

"Emma Swan?"

"Yes."

"We received a report of a disturbance at this residence. Is everything okay?"

Emma leaned on the doorframe toward him, giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Yes, Officer. Everything is fine. I'm here all by myself."

"Would you mind if I came in to take a look around?"

Emma shook her head as she allowed him entrance into the bedroom. She closed the door behind him.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked, his eyes moving to the king size bed.

"Yes," she replied, as she moved to stand before him. "I enjoy the privacy."

"I bet you do," he replied, his eyes moving down to her lips.

Emma brought her hand up to his right bicep and slowly ran it down his arm. Her eyes met his. "But there are nights when I'm lonely."

He shook his head sharply. "A woman as beautiful as yourself should never spend a night alone," he breathed. "That's a bloody crime."

Emma's tongue slowly ran along her teeth as she toyed with the buttons on his uniform shirt. "Isn't it your job to investigate crimes, Officer Rogers?" she asked, as she flicked his name tag.

"Aye," he replied. "That it is."

"Well, then do your job," she said softly, watching as his eyes darkened with desire for her.

Killian brought his hand up and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"I'm afraid I must be going. I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

He moved to leave, but Emma caught his arm. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "What if I told you I'd been a very bad girl?"

Killian smirked at his wife as she managed to say that with a straight face.

"Well, I suppose then I'd have to take immediate action," he replied.

Emma's hand moved to his hip and then slowly trailed along his belt buckle. She then moved it down until she was cupping his clothed member. She could feel it begin to grow hard beneath her palm as she rubbed him through the material. He let out a low moan.

"What kind of action?" she asked softly. "Would you need to punish me?"

Killian's hand moved down to her hip and he caressed it. "Aye, love. You must pay for your crimes."

Emma removed her hand and backed away from him. She went to sit down on the bed, her eyes lidded with desire as she looked up at him. She spread her legs and her nightie hiked up her thighs, nearly revealing her core to him.

"Do with me what you will, Officer," she said.

Killian came to stand between her legs, as he looked down at her. He yearned to kiss her, but resisted.

"You have the right to remain sexy. Anything you do will be done to you in return," he said.

Emma giggled, shocked at how her husband was able to deliver the line with a straight face. She wondered if he had ever been a porn star during another curse.

"Give me what I deserve, Officer Rogers."

Killian smiled as he took a step back. He slowly removed his baton from his belt. He ran the long rod through his fingers and then brought it to her ankle. He slowly trailed it up her leg until it reached her thigh. Emma sucked in a breath as he brought it across her nightie, resting it just above her core. He pressed down a bit and the silk brushed against her clit. Emma snatched the rod from his grip. She ran her hand up and down the rod obscenely, as Killian watched her and felt himself grow harder. She pressed the tip down onto the silk and let out a moan, as she met his eyes.

"I think I'm going to need something a bit thicker if you really want me to learn my lesson," she said as she tossed it aside.

Killian chuckled as he moved to undo his belt with his gun and handcuffs. He walked to the bureau and placed it down before returning to stand in front of her.

He leaned forward and took her hand, placing it over his cock. "Will this do, love?" he asked.

Emma squeezed and ran her hand along his hard length through the material of his pants. "Hmm, I can't be sure. You're going to have to show me."

He smiled and nodded, as she removed her hand and then pulled his shirt free of his pants. Killian brushed her hands away, as he brought his hand up to the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm in charge," he said.

"Yes, Officer."

He slowly undid each button, revealing his toned chest. He allowed the shirt to slip down his arms and fall to the ground. He decided to leave his brace with his faux hand on, but removed the glove. They'd never fucked using the faux hand and Emma had requested it tonight.

Emma's eyes moved to the sprinkling of hair on his chest and the enticing trail that led downward. She reached out, running her hands along the muscles of his stomach. She moved to slip her hand down his waistband, but he caught it and pushed it away.

"Police brutality," she said with a laugh.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes. "That's nothing, love. I can show you rough."

"Will you give it to me hard?" she asked, giggling over the line that seemed to be lifted straight from a porno.

"Just wait and see," he said, as he popped the button on his pants.

He slowly lowered the zipper and then pushed the pants down his legs. He removed his boots and kicked the pants into a corner. Emma's mouth watered at the sight he presented in his black boxer briefs. His cock was straining against the cotton, begging to be touched and sucked.

Emma reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling him toward her so that her face was level with his cock. Killian cupped the back of her head, as she placed her mouth over the cotton where the head of his cock was. He shut his eyes and moaned, the friction as she sucked feeling unbelievable. Emma pulled back, hooked her fingers into the underwear, and shoved them down his hips. His cock sprang free and her eyes danced in delight at the impressive sight. Killian pushed them down his legs and discarded them with the rest of his clothes.

Emma wasted no time taking him in her mouth. Her lips closed around his head, her tongue licking away the precum. His hand tangled in her hair as she bobbed her head and took as much of him in as she could. Killian jerked his hips, fucking his wife's mouth. Emma swirled her tongue around the shaft, as she cupped his balls. She felt them growing hard as she squeezed them between her fingers.

"Bloody hell," he said, as he threw his head back.

Emma licked the underside of his cock, as she brought her hand up to pump him.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," he moaned, as he tried to pull away from her.

But Emma grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. A few more licks and he was spilling his seed down her throat. Emma smiled around his cock as she looked up at him and licked the remnants of his arousal from his tip. She then released him with a pop.

"Come here," Killian whispered, as he cupped her face and dragged her mouth up to his.

He smiled as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to mimic what his cock was just doing in its place a moment ago. He loved tasting himself on her tongue. His mouth moved to her neck and he began sucking, as his hand slid up her body. He cupped her breast through the silk, his thumb flicking at the nipple and smiling when it grew erect. His mouth moved to her shoulder and then chest, placing kisses along the way. He came to the silk that covered her breasts and placed his mouth over. Emma moaned as the silk pressed against her sensitive buds. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pushed him more firmly against her as his tongue flicked and swirled around her nipple. He moved his attention to the other one, then pushed her back down to sit on the bed.

He stared down at her. "I'm afraid i'm going to have to perform a strip search to be sure you're not concealing anything."

"Make sure you're thorough, Officer," she breathed.

"I always am," he replied.

He knelt down before, his hand moving to her thigh. He pushed her nightie up to her hips to reveal her black lace thong. Killian brought his faux hand to her core and pressed it against her clit.

"Oh God," she breathed. "Right there."

He pressed harder and then replaced it with his real hand, smiling at how wet she was. He pushed the thong aside, as his fingers swiped up and down her pussy. And then he was shoving two fingers inside her.

Emma gasped and grabbed at his shoulders for purchase, as he began to fuck her with his fingers. His thumb came up and flicked at her swollen nub.

"Harder. More," she breathed.

Killian added a third finger and Emma felt her belly begin to tighten. She squeezed her eyes closed and threw her head back.

"So close," she mumbled.

Killian suddenly removed his hand and her eyes flew open, her head snapping up.

"What the hell? I told you I was close," she said.

Killian licked at his lips. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to examine you more closely."

Emma smiled and laughed as he gently pushed her backwards so she lay on the bed. He hooked his finger through the thong and dragged it down her legs. He tossed it into a corner. He then wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. His eyes twinkled at sight of her glistening pink core. He could smell her arousal as he kissed her thigh. He nosed at her bare mound before licking a stripe down her cunt.

Emma grabbed at his hair and pushed his face into her pussy, as she dug her heels into his back. Killian sucked her pussy lips into his mouth, before parting them with his fingers. He plunged his tongue into her wet channel and began to fuck her with it.

Emma's hips bucked and her back arched up off the bed, as she felt his tongue stroke her slick walls.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," she moaned.

Killian sucked her clit between his lips, his tongue swirling around the hard nub. She squeezed her thighs around his head, as his two fingers plunged into her again and she fell over the edge.

"Killian!" she screamed, breaking character, as her orgasm washed over her.

He smiled as he withdrew from her pussy and her legs fell from his shoulders. He climbed up her body and placed a kiss to her lips. Emma smiled as she tasted herself.

"That's Officer Rogers to you, Ms. Swan."

Emma smiled and kissed him again. He pulled back and nodded at the headboard.

"Up," he said.

Emma did as she was told until her head was resting on the pillows. He crawled up her body and placed a kiss to each shoulder. His hand moved to slip the thin strap of her lingerie down. He used his teeth to pull the other down until her breasts spilled forth. Killian smiled at the perky mounds and wasted no time in taking her right one in his mouth. Emma ran her nails down the muscles of his back as his tongue swirled around the rosy bud. His teeth nipped at it and then he moved to the other one.

He pulled back after a few minutes and slipped the nightie down her body until she was finally nude before him. He smiled at the gorgeous sight she presented as he tossed the lingerie onto the floor. He then brought his mouth to her belly, kissing his way down it and stopping just above her core.

"I need you inside me," she whispered desperately, as she reached down and stroked his cock, which had grown hard again.

He shook his head and slid off the bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked as she lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

He moved to the bureau and removed the handcuffs from his belt. Killian held them up to her.

"You're a flight risk. You must be restrained."

Emma chuckled. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry," he said, as he crawled back onto the bed. "I can't take that risk."

He straddled her body. "Lift your arms," he ordered.

Emma lifted her arms above her head and he cuffed each wrist to a metal rung of the headboard. He sat back on his haunches and smiled at the wanton sight she presented: Her arms stretched above her head, her back arched, her pert breasts protruding up towards him. He couldn't resist and brought his cock up to rest between her breasts. Emma smiled as he pushed her breasts together and slid his cock between them. He began to fuck her tits and as he did Emma's tongue darted out to swipe at his tip.

"Bloody hell."

"Fuck me," she said. "I want to feel you inside me."

"As you wish," he said, withdrawing from between her breasts.

He moved down her body and took his cock in his hand. Emma planted her feet flat on the bed and spread her legs wide. Killian placed the tip at her entrance and then plunged in.

Emma thrashed above him, straining against the cuffs as he fucked her hard. He leaned down and kissed her as he thrust in and out. His faux hand moved between them and he pressed at her clit.

"Right there. Oh God. Fuck," she said.

Emma's hands wrapped around the bars so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"You're so bloody tight," he groaned, as he leaned down and sucked on her neck.

Emma wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his ass, pulling him in deeper.

"I'm close," she breathed.

He suddenly withdrew and Emma stared daggers at him. "Seriously?" she panted.

He smiled and grabbed the handcuff key off the end table.

"Oh good. I want to be able to touch you," she said with a smile.

He didn't say anything as he removed the cuffs. Emma rubbed at her sore wrists and then made a move to palm his cock, but he swatted her away.

"On your knees," he ordered.

Excitement bubbled up inside her. She loved when he fucked her from behind. He always hit her in all the right places.

Emma flipped over and got up on her knees, wiggling her ass in front of him.

"Hands on the bars," he said, as he leaned over her body, his cock brushing against her ass.

Emma lifted her wrists and he handcuffed her again. He kissed her neck and then trailed kisses down her spine. He kissed the globes of her ass and then got up on his knees. He stroked himself a few times and then lined himself up with her entrance. He teased her pussy lips for a moment, as he massaged her ass with his hand.

Emma pushed her ass back into him. "Get on with it, Officer."

With that, he sheathed himself inside her in one fluid motion. Emma cried out as the headboard rattled against the wall.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

Killian draped his body over hers, brushing her hair aside and sucking on her neck. He pushed in and out as his hand moved to grab a dangling breast. He tweaked the nipple and then dragged his hand down her belly to her core. He found her clit and flicked at it as he fucked her.

"Don't you dare stop," Emma moaned as she dropped her head onto her arm and squeezed her eyes closed.

He didn't, but he did adjust their position a few minutes later. He sat back on his haunches and pulled her so she was seated on his cock. Emma rode him, swirling her hips as she lifted herself up and down on his cock, the cuffs sliding along the metal rungs as she moved.

Killian used his real hand and faux one to cup her breasts as they bounced up and down. He then slid them down to her hips to help her movements, as he thrust up into her. Emma felt her belly coil and Killian felt his balls tighten.

"I'm going to come," Emma said, as he kissed the back of her neck.

She slammed down onto him one more time and then they screamed each other's names, as he spilled his seed within her.

Emma was panting hard, her body slick with sweat, as she dropped her head onto her husband's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Are you okay, love? The handcuffs didn't hurt you, did they?"

Emma shook her head. "I feel amazing. That was incredible."

Killian kissed her again and then undid the cuffs. He tossed them on the ground and slowly slid out of his wife. He lay down and pulled Emma down beside him, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and caressed his cheek, as tears filled her eyes. Killian's brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you certain I didn't hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me."

"Then why the tears, love?"

"I just missed you so much."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here now." He paused and then cocked a brow. "Or would you prefer Officer Rogers?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "As amazing as he is, I prefer my pirate."

Killian smiled and gestured at his uniform. "So then I can dispose of the uniform now?"

Emma shook her head. "Don't you dare," she replied with a chuckle, before kissing him again.

Killian laughed into her lips.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
